


Mormor omegle chats

by apieformydean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omegle, Roleplay, i dunno how to tag it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll tag everything if needed, just tell me about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I prefer to text

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like mormor.

You: ((PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU'RE READING!))  
((Pre-His Last Vow, Sebastian writes texts on Jim's mobile, whlie he still belives he's dead. One day, he gets a reply.))  
Two years. It's been two fucking years, and Sebastian is still a wreck. Well, of course, if it comes to some kind of job, he can do what he's told to, but when he has nothing to occupy his mind, he's lost. He can't stop thinking about him.  
The worst part is the texts.  
Seb still writes damn texts to James, talking about his life since the incident on the top of the hospital. He knows he's probably all insane, but he can't help it. It feels like some kind of protection, from the reality.  
 **I've been to Cardiff today. I remember you liked to be there. The job was a chic. She was walking down the main street... You'd be proud of me. -SM**

Stranger: _I saw in the news. Impressive. Indeed, I am proud of you, tiger. JM_

You: Sebastian froze, when his mobile buzzed. It was the tone he used for Jim. Only for Jim. A small tone from Staying Alive. He wasn't sure it was real, it could be only his imagination as well.  
He read the text. A mad grin appeared on his lips. It was totally what Jim would have written him. He was thinking; if he's insane, there's nothing bad in writing back.  
 **I know I'm nuts, and you're dead, but tell me, where have you been for two years? -SM**

Stranger: _Oh here and there, couldn't stay anywhere for long, you know, someone could recognize me. A little bird chirped to me that you're not doing well, tiger. JM_

You: **Yeah, you know, when somebody, who means home, job, /hell/, even family to me, is gone, you're a bit broken. But no problem, really. You should see Rich. He's worse. -SM**

Stranger: _Yeah, I know, poor thing. JM_

Stranger: _So, we're coming back to the business, tiger. JM_

You: **Yeah, I can imagine. Me and you. It's gonna be funny, considering you're only in my head. -SM**

Stranger: _Oh tiger, I'm really not. JM_

You: **Please forgive me if I don't believe you. -SM**

You: **Prove it. -SM**

Stranger: _How? JM_

You: **I don't know, maybe just FUCKING COME HOME TO ME! -SM**

Stranger: _Yeah, sorry, I don't have keys, could you open the door? JM_

You: Sebastian had to laugh out loud. He shook his head. It was totally insane. But, well, he started the game. He may as well continue it.  
 **Yes, of course I can. -SM**  
He stepped to the door, still not believing he's doing this. He slid the key in the lock, and the door opened.

Stranger: Jim was in the area so when he finally decided to text back, he headed fast straight to Sebastian's flat, he had to see him. When the door opened he smiled widely but stepped back, just in case if Sebastian wanted to punch him.  
"Surprise" he said.

You: No, Sebastian wasn't able to hit Jim in the face. Although he really wanted to. He was just standing in the door, his jaw dropped, eyes wide, and he wasn't sure he was breathing properly.  
It was a good three minutes till he had himself composed again. He stepped back as well, and shut the door.

Stranger: Jim frowned, it definitely wasn't something he expected. He sighed and knocked, "Sebby come on" he said and knocked again, "open the damn door, let's talk, alright? i can explain... well, I can't explain but I can make it up to you" he said, leaning on the door, "I won't move from here until you let me in" he warned.

You: "Than you must wait for at least two goddamn years!" the blonde yelled, punching the wooden door. "What the actual fuck, Jim? Why? Why didn't I know it? You know what I did in the previous years? The alcohol and drug problems? Well, of course you know." he said in a mocking tone. "You're the GREAT Jim Moriarty." Sebastian's voice was weaker and weaker, and in the end it was just a whisper. "So /fantastic/ that you don't need anybody to help you staying alive, do you?"

Stranger: "I'm sorry" was all Jim managed to say when he sat down by the door, "I'm sorry" he repeated. What else he could say? Seb was right, the alcohol problem, the drugs, it was all his fault and Sebastian didn't deserve it. But he couldn't know, if Jim wanted to keep him safe, Seb couldn't know. "I'll wait here two years if I have to" he mumbled, "please, open te door".

You: "Selfish bastard" he murmured, and put his hand on the doorknob. Of course he wanted to open it. Every night, every fucking night of the last 2 years, he was dreaming about him, about the moment he'll confess it was only a game.

You: He opened the door, and saw Jim sitting on the floor.

Stranger: (brb, one sec, just going to make a breakfast)

You: "Come in you prick" he said.

You: ((i'll be waiting here ;) ))

Stranger: (back)

You: ((mkay))

Stranger: Jim looked up at him and smiled then stood up, "thanks, it's quite cold here" he said and stepped closer towards Sebastian. He looked at him and walked into the flat, "can I have a cuppa?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

You: Seb walked towards him, slowly, like he was afraid if he approaches too fast, the Irishman would disappear.  
"Don't you think we're okay." he warned Jim coldly. "Don't think it's gonna be fine, like nothing happened."

Stranger: "I know" Jim sighed and stood up. He stepped closer to Sebastian and took his hand. "But I want to make it up to you, please let me? Please tell me what to do to make you feel better?" he asked and touched his cheek with the other hand, "I couldn't tell you to keep you safe, tiger. I didn't think.... that it'll break you so much" he mumbled.

You: Sebastian felt like he was totally vulnerable, and he really hated that feeling. He wanted Jim to be as hurt as he was, and the first thing that popped into his mind was "I'm sure Watson got a note..." ((haha i dunno who made that gifset, but it was totally great, so i decided to use this line :DD))

Stranger: Jim couldn't help a chuckle, indeed, Watson got a note. "And what was I supposed to tell? Hey Seb, I'm going to fake my death. Don't worry, don't forget to buy the milk, Love ya, Jim?" he asked and chuckled again at the thought, "you were safer if no one knew that I'm alive. If anyone found out, they'd use you against me" he added and sighed, leaning his head on Sebastian's chest, just wanting a hug.

You: "Well, any kind of note would have been nice." Sebastian said, lips curving up in a small smile. He thought about stepping away from Jim, but he didn't do it. He couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough to resist the small man. Even his perfume was the same, he smelled incredibly familiar. Finally, Sebastian put his arms around the smaller man. "I missed you so much, kitten."

Stranger: Jim smiled when he felt Sebastian's arms around him and relaxed. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "I missed you too, tiger" he mumbled, slipping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

You: They stood there for some minutes, just enjoying the silence they finally could share, after a really long time.  
Sebastian managed to talk first. "But tell me, what did you do in this two years?"

Stranger: "Hiding" he sighed, "watching how Holmes destroys my empire. And then when he thought he won, when he settled baack on Baker Street, I started to rebuild it. It took me a while but it's time when I can come back" he said and climbed on his toes just to press a kiss to Sebastian's lips, "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

You: "I won't say I forgive you." Seb sighed. "It'll take some time, you know."

Stranger: "I know" Jim said and looked at Sebastian, "but can we just sit on the couch and cuddle? I missed this" he mumbled and sighed heavily, snuggling into Sebastian.

You: Seb chuckled. The most powerful criminal in London, maybe the whole world, wanted to cuddle with him. "Sure, we can."

You: ((The End, I suppose? :DD))

You: ((it was soooo fluffy <33))

Stranger: (The end. It was cute, thanks ;))

You: ((thank you (: ))

You have disconnected.


	2. Nothing better to do...

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like mormor.

Stranger: Jim walked out of his bedroom sometime around noon, still in his pajamas. Two habits that were a bit unlike the criminal. He walked into the kitchen, nodding to Sebastian sitting at the table, and uttering a quick 'Morning' before moving to make himself some tea. He didn't even look up at the sniper when the other dark haired man emerged from his bedroom, walking up behind Jim and wrapping his arms around the criminal

You: Seb was stunned for a moment, than the only thing he managed to say way "Jim... do you want to tell me something?"

Stranger: Jim was chuckling at the action from the other man, before turning to Sebastian. "Hmm? Oh, right. Sebastian, I'm sure you've heard of Devin Mitchell." He said. "You know, has an empire almost as big as mine." Jim made a small noise as the man tightened his grip a bit. "Hey now." He said against Jim's ear. "What? I'm not wrong, dear." He said with a smirk. "Anyhow, the two of us go way back, and he decided to stop by while he was in London." Jim said. "Dev, this is Sebastian, I told you about him last night." Jim said. "Pleasure." The man replied, not even looking at the sniper.

You: Sebastian felt something tightening in his stomach. The man - Dev? what name is this? - was totally unprepossessing for him. And the way his hands wandered over Jim's belly...  
"Okay, I have to go out, I have some... things to do. Bye." he said as he stood up, grabbed his sniper rifle and walked out the door.

Stranger: "Alright Tiger, don't get yourself killed." Jim called after him, turning his attention back to the other man. The day went on, Jim did the work that needed to be done that day, and was not winding down, it was getting a bit late, and Sebastian still wasn't home. He wasn't worried or anything, the man /did/ have work to do that day as well, it was simply an observation, a thought that ran through his head as he put the kettle on the stove.

You: Seb was furious. And the worst part was that he didn't know why. Cuz he was just an employee for Jim, wasn't he? Yeah, they were living in the same flat, but only because Sebastian had nowhere to go. And now, when Jim took home some random bastard, he was pissed off.  
He spent all his day on the rooftop of a house, put his rifle up, and observed the people. Bunch of dumb shits. He was annoyed by them, but not as annoyed as he was by the fact that Jim was fucked by somebody last night. He wasn't about to go home soon.

Stranger: After another two hours passed, Jim just assumed Sebastian had gone out after work. There's no way the man wasn't done with everything yet. He pulled out his phone.  
 _You're not still working, are you? -JM_

You: ((a moment, brb))

Stranger: [take your time~]

You: ((im back did you miss me? :3 haha :DD))

Stranger: [Oh incredibly so. I feared you would never return!]

You: ((oh never fear that :3))

You: Sebastian frowned as his mobile buzzed in his pocket. He knew it was Jim. Nobody else texted him. He pulled it out and wrote a reply.  
 **What, you have nothing more entertaining than texting me? -SM**  
He knew he wasn't supposed to talk to his boss like that, but he didn't give a shit.

Stranger: _What's with the attitude, Tiger? Job not go according to plan? Don't tell me you fucked it up. -JM_

You: **I didn't fuck it up, it's not me who fucks /everything/ up -SM**

Stranger: _Ooh, and what does that mean, Darling? -JM_

You: **You know what? Don't wait for me, I'll come home late -SM**

You: **And I want to sleep peacefully, don't be too loud, thanks -SM**

Stranger: _Are you bitter because I had someone over last night? -JM_

You: **What? Oh, that prick? What was his name again? -SM**

You: **No, I'm tired, that's all -SM**

You: **And I need a good sleep -SM**

You: ((hey, are you still here?))

Stranger: [Sorry! I was reading a fic in another tab >.<]

You: ((:D no problem i just thought you got bored with me))

Stranger: _Do you realize who you're trying to lie to? I've seen you tired, Sebastian. You're not this much of a prick when you're tired. -JM_

You: **Fine! I knew you know better! You always know better! Even that if I'm tired or not! So what do you want me to say? -SM**

Stranger: _I want you to tell me why you're upset with me. -JM_

You: **It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand. You know, human stuff. And I'm fine with coping with it on my own -SM**

Stranger: _Ouch. Well that one stung a bit, Sebastian. Is that what you're aiming for now? -JM_

You: **You really love being a bastard you are, right? Kay, I'll be home in 10 mins. I don't want to talk about it by texts -SM**  
Seb put away his phone and packed away his rifle. He still was mad at Jim, but really missed his flat, cuz it was getting colder out there and he didn't like it.  
He got home rather quickly, and when closed the door behind him, yelled "I'm home."

Stranger: Jim appeared in the doorway, he was in a suit from earlier, but had ditched the jacket in his office, and loosened his tie. "Hello." He said, taking a sip of his tea. "You gunna tell me why you're mad at me?" He asked.

You: "I can tell" Seb murmured. "But you'll not be happy about it."

Stranger: Jim shrugged. "I'm hardly ever happy about anything, tell me anyways." He said, taking another sip of his tea.

You: Sebastian sighed. It's gonna be fine, he reminded himself. He haven't confessed anything like his to anybody before, so he needed all his courage.  
"You're right." he finally said. "I'm not happy about you bringing home some guy. That's really disturbing."

Stranger: Jim nodded. "So- Are you made that it was a /man/ I brought home, that I brought someone home without telling you-" He hesitated "Or that I slept with someone that wasn't you?" He asked.

You: Seb swallowed hard. "You haven't told me you had somebody." He said. "I thought we are... I mean, I thought you're gonna tell me something like that."

Stranger: Jim watched him carefully. "I don't know if this makes anything better, but he and I aren't together." Jim said. "We've known each other since uni, and yes, we dated, but it was a very long time ago. His base of operations is in Spain, and he just happened to be in London, so he stopped by. I haven't seen him in nearly three years, and have no plans to see him again anytime soon. Devin and I aren't together, we just spent a night together." He said with a shrug.

You: Sebastian couldn't help but talked before he could reconsider it. "Well it doesn't change the fact that you two shagged last night."

Stranger: "Well at the time there wasn't any reason for us not to." Jim retorted. "I didn't know it would upset my flat mate so much considering the only thing I've ever seen him interested in was blonde, curvy and in a miniskirt."

You: "Of course you didn't." Seb grimaced. "You know how much energy did it take for me to hide it?" He felt like he was moving in a different flat anyways tomorrow, so it didn't matter if he'd told everything now.

Stranger: "Why couldn't you just tell me?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

You: "You kidding me?" he laughed, but it didn't sound happy at all. "You're my boss. And the most powerful man in London. People are afraid of rejection. I was afraid of death."

Stranger: "I don't kill people for being attracted to me, Sebastian. I kill people when they think flirting will help me agree to their terms, or if they get too handy in a meeting. I wouldn't kill you for saying you wanted to fuck me." He said. "I wouldn't kill you for wanting- something else." He said ,his voice softer now.

You: Sebastian frowned. "Something else, like? You're talking about a relationship?"

Stranger: "I can hardly guess what you want from me, Sebastian. That's for you to come up with on your own."

You: "Well, a fuck would be great" Seb laughed quietly. "But after it... yes. I want to be with you. Anyways, I don't think that would be a lot different from this we already have here, do you?"

Stranger: "Well, I mean you wouldn't have to worry about any more strange men in your kitchen." Jim replied with a shrug.

You: "Would you just stop being the iceman here, and say you want this, too?" Seb asked, more worried about the answer than he showed.

Stranger: "Of course I want it too." Jim said. "Hell, Sebastian, I didn't even know you were interested in men, let alone me. I've wanted you since the day I hired you.."

You: Sebastian let a stupid grin spread across his face. "And vice versa."  
They looked at each other for a moment, and than Seb talked again. "So, bedroom now, I suppose?"

Stranger: Jim chuckled, placing his tea down. "Well, if you've got nothing better to do." He said with a grin.

Stranger has disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> The things I added as interests:  
> -mormor  
> -jimcest  
> -morbrook  
> -mormorbrook
> 
> (And if you want to role-play with me, add "apieformydean")


End file.
